Dentro de Mi
by andyZ21
Summary: Una serie de eventos induce a Sakura a comportarse extraño, llegando a pelear con Sarada su querida hija y con Sasuke su amado esposo, algo se apoderara de ella, lo derrotara o este ser la consumirá, amor, traición, odio, y mas. Advertencia! OoC, Super Spoiler Naruto gaiden pero sólo en el capítulo 1.
1. Chapter 1

Holis aquí yop con mi nuevo fic, espero les guste y perdonen si cometo alguna falta, y no olviden decirmelo pues eso me ara mejorar, para poder darles una historia mas limpia, agradable, y amena, por cierto! este capitulo narrará el manga de Naruto gaiden hanatsuzuki, si ya lo leíste pasate al siguiente capítulo, si no te invito a leer el resumen ya que varios elementos del gaiden serán utilizados a lo largo del fic.

Advertencia: un poco de OoC.

Pareja: SasuXSaku.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia: Mia, sin fines de lucro.

Dentro De Mi

Prologo

Después de la gran guerra ninja y con todos los conflictos resueltos, alfin Sasuke regresó, después de seguirlo un tiempo, y viajar con él, algo surgió entre nosotros. Realmente fue el momento mas hermoso de mi vida, pero no se compara al momento en el que nació nuestra hija Sarada, era el vivo retrato de su padre, mi esposo, después de tanto sufrir por amor, finalmente le podía decir esposo a Sasuke-kun, y debido a nuestra hermosa bebe regrese con él a la aldea.

Tiempo después surgieron nuevos enemigos para las aldeas escondidas, así que Sasuke tuvo que irse para investigar por varios años.

Sarada creció, y ahora que era una adolecente se veía como tal, ahora usaba un vestido rosa parecido al mío cuando era gening, mallas cortas negras, coderas, las tipicas sandalias ninja, lentes rojos y el cabello corto y suelto de color negro al igual que sus bellos ojos, toda una Uchiha, pero pasó tanto tiempo sin su padre que llegó a pensar que Sasuke y yo no eramos marido y mujer, además como no había registro de su nacimiento llego a pensar que yo no era su verdadera madre.

El día de los examenes chuning llegó, y así mismo llegaron señales de Sasuke. Naruto que ya era hokage recibió el mensaje, tomó cartas en el asunto y decidió reunirse con Sasuke fuera de la aldea.

En casa Sarada me enfrentó cuestionando la relación de Sasuke y mía, y el echo de si yo era realmente su madre, me enfurecí y golpee el piso probocando que este se desquebrajara e iniciara una reacción en cadena que terminó destruyendo nuestra casa.

Al verla destruida me desmayé de la impresión, después Sarada regreso a la casa echa escombros para buscar una foto que siempre permaneció en el mueble de la sala, pues para ella era algo muy valioso, donde se encontraba ella de bebe, Sasuke y yo por separado. Cuando ella encontro el marco algo estropeado, descubrió que la foto de Sasuke estaba por detras de las demas, y al sacarla noto que en ella se encontraban mas personas, pues era la fotografía de Sasuke junto a su equipo Taka, fue ahí cuando vio a Karin en la foto, y como en ese tiempo Sarada usaba lentes, pensó que talvez Karin era su madre ya que sasuke jamás usó lentes y yo menos.

Para ese entonces Sarada estaba muy confundida, en una salida encontró a su amiga Chouchou hija de Chouji, que empesaba a pensar que talvez Chouji no era su padre, cosa que era imposible puesto que ella era el retrato de su papá, Chouchou le presentó la idea a Sarada de ir a buscar a su verdadero padre, lo cual le hizo pensar en ir a buscar a Sasuke y preguntarle directamente quién era su verdadera madre, pero si no le respondía, le preguntaría a la mujer de la foto, osea Karin.

Para ese momento Naruto salía de la aldea para encontrarse con Sasuke, Sarada junto a Chouchou con la excusa de darle el almuerzo que le pidieron a Boruto el hijo de Naruto y Hinata, que debía de darle a su padre, pero llego tarde y que por esa razón ya no se lo pudo dar y Sarada se ofreció a llevarlo en su lugar y asi encontrar a Sasuke.

En el camino Sarada y Chouchou fueron sorprendidas por el enemigo, por suerte Naruto sintió la precencia del enemigo y acudió en su ayuda. El malo huyó pero Naruto no podía regresar a la aldea y tampoco dejaría que las niñas regresaran solas pues podrían correr peligro, así que decidió llevarselas con sigo para ver a Sasuke.

El camino fue fácil, y ya estando cerca del punto de encuentro Sarada no pudo evitar la anciedad y se adelanto a los demás para poder hablar con Sasuke.

Ya en la torre que era era el punto de encuentro, ella entró sin pensar lo cual provocó que Sasuke la atacara.

Después de un encuentro extraño Sasuke la reconoció, a los minutos Naruto y Chouchou llegaron porfin, pero Sarada no soportó más y le reclamó a Sasuke si yo era su verdadera mamá, del porque nos dejó por tanto tiempo, y donde estuvo o que estuvo haciendo, a lo que Sasuke respondió con un 'eso no te concierne', por lo que ella se enfadó y salió corriendo, dejando a todos o mas bien solo a Naruto y Chouchou con cara de 'no entiendo nada'.

Fuera de la torre Naruto salió a intentar consolarla para poco después ser atacados por el enemigo, por suerte Sasuke y Naruto lograron protejer a Sarada y Chouchou en ese orden.

El enemigo parecía y era fuerte pero en un momento llegue al rescate y le propine un golpe al sujeto. Quedo mal herido y trato de huir llevandome consigo desgrasiadamente.

El enemigo de nombre Shin, poseía varios sharingans en brazos y craneo, y su objetivo era revivir akatsuki junto a sus clones, pero no clones de sombras, sino clones de verdad, de carne y hueso.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sarada y Chouchou fueron en busca de Orochimaru con la sospecha de que él sabría quién era Shin y dónde se encontraba.

Ya en la guarida de Orochimaru, encontraron a Yuugo y a Suigetsu, lo que aprobecho Sarada, pues reconoció a los dos de la fotografía, y mientras caminaban para que Orochimaru les explicara de Shin, Sarada halo de Suigetsu y le preguntó por Karin, el la llevo a una habitación apartada de los demás para que le explicara el porque la buscaba.

Suigetsu se sorprendió al saber lo que Sarada pensaba, y empezó a dudar de Sasuke, así que ofreció hacerle una prueba de ADN, usando su saliba y buscando entre las cosas de Karin encontro una cajita con un cordon umbilical, los juntó y esperó el resultado, dando coincidencia, lo que hiso pensar a Sarada que Karin era su verdadera madre y que todos le habían mentido.

Por suerte Naruto la interceptó y logró poner sus pensamientos en orden y darle antender lo que era importante.

Todos juntos y sabiendo el paradero de Shin, fueron llevados por el susano de Sasuke y lograron llegar a tiempo.

Finalmente Shin fue traicionado por sus propios clones llegando así a su fin, los clones intentaron atacarnos pero no pudieron contra nosotros.

Cuando por fin nos reunimos, Sarada vio que Sasuke y yo si compartiamos un vínculo, porque después de todo ella era nuetro vínculo, y que yo sin duda alguna era su madre.

Naruto llevo a los Shin clonados a un horfanato, porque después de todo eran solo niños.

Por cierto el cordón umbilical que guardaba Karin, no era suyo si no de Sarada, porque después de todo nos hicimos amigas y ella guardó eso para recordar nuestra amistad, ya que ella fue la que le dio los lentes a Sarada.

Todos regresamos a konoha, y Sarada tuvo finalmente una fotografía de los tres juntos y una nueva meta, convertirse en hokage. Se que la cumplirá ya que después de todo ella es la hija de Sasuke y mía.

Esta primavera fue muy turbulenta, pasamos por muchos problemas, pero logramos superarlos.

Todo pasó y finalmente las cosas estubieron en calma, o eso parecía, ya saben lo que dicen, de que antes de la tormenta viene la calma. Y la tormenta aún no llegaba.

Okis eso fue todo, esta solo es la introducción, el siguiente sera el capítulo 1.

Gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capi.


	2. Chapter 2

Holis aquí yop con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y perdonen si cometo alguna falta, y no olviden decirmelo, pues eso me ara mejorar, para poder darles una historia mas limpia, agradable, y amena.

Advertencia: un poco de OoC.

Pareja: SasuXSaku.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia: Mia, sin fines de lucro.

Dentro De Mi

Capitulo 1

La Despedida

El día de hoy Sasuke regresa a las misiones y saldrá otra vez de la aldea.

Después de una primavera turbulenta esperaba que él pudiera pasar mas tiempo con nosotras, pero no fue así y eso me entristece.

Sarada y yo nos despedimos de Sasuke-kun en la entrada de la aldea.

Sasuke fue muy tierno al despedirse de Sarada dandole un tierno abrazo y tocandole la frente con los dedos.

Al verlo asi de cariñoso le entregué su almuerzo y esperé que me diera alguna muestra de cariño, a Sarada la abrazo, y yo esperaba algo mas intimo.

De solo pensarlo cerre los ojos e inmediatamente me sonroje, esperando algo especial, mas cuando abrí los ojos Sasuke se dio la vuelta y diciendo un 'bueno, ya me voy' se fue dejandome con la gana de recibir un beso de su parte.

Después de esa triste despedida regresamos a nuestro hogar, si, la casa ya está de nuevo en pie, gracias a Shizune que habló con muy buenos contratistas que lograron reconstruir la casa en muy poco tiempo, regresamos a casa para descansar un rato, además Sarada tendría que empezar a entrenar pues los examenes chuning estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ya en la noche Sarada me pidió permiso para ir a quedarse en casa de Chouchou a dormir, ella siempre fue responsable y buena niña así que no presenté objeción y la dejé ir.

(En otro lugar)

Muy lejos de aldea de Konoha y de cualquier otra aldea oculta, el un hermoso bosque lleno lindas criaturas, se puede apreciar a un cachorro de lobo color negro, correr sin un destino aparente.

Mientras avanza, el hermoso bosque se empieza a convertir en uno mas tétrico, los árboles se ven cada vez más muertos y las plastas sin vida, después de unos minutos llega a una extraña cueva, pasa por la entrada de esta y adentrandose en la misma se dirije hasta lo mas profundo de ella, en el fondo se logra apteciar una escasa luz que tenuemente alumbra un poco el lugar.

Al llegar a la luz se logra apreciar mas claramente una etructura casi en ruinas, un pequeño templo que apenas se sostiene en pie, cuebierto casi en su totalidad de moho, hongos y una ligera capa de hierva cubriendo sus paredes.

El pequeño cachorro se empieza a abrir paso entre los escombros llegando al interior del templo.

En el centro del templo cubierto de hierbas secas se puede apreciar lo que parece ser una estatua de barro en forma de una pequeña niña que aparenta unos 13 años de largo cabello, sosteniedo un hermoso dije en forma de rosa hecho de oro justo entre sus manos, a plena vista esta algo descuidada pues sus vestiduras parecen estar rasgadas y su apariencia en mal estado.

Al parecer, el cachorro es atraído por el dije, el pequeño se aproxima a la estatua y sujeta con su pequeño hocico el dije que al retirar el mismo la estatua se deshace quedando solo polvo en su lugar.

Ya teniendo el dije consigo el pequeño lobo emprende su viaje hacia un lugar todavía desconocido.

(De regreso a Konoha)

\- No lo puedo creer - digo mientras suspiro con tristesa, - Sola de nuevo - no es que me queje, ya que me gusta tener tiempo para mi, pero sin Sasuke-kun y Sarada me siento algo sola, y eso que Sarada se fue hace solo unos minutos.

\- Sasuke... Kun- no puedo evitar ponerme triste al pensar en él, digo, sabía que Sasuke no sería tan cariñoso conmigo al casarnos, pero dejarme así, sin siquiera darme un beso, un abrazo, o incluso un apretón de manos, pero ni eso. Aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca demostró ser afectivo, así que, porque me pongo triste, o esque talvez... - Esperaba más- le digo al viento mientras observo el cielo nocturno desde la ventana de mi habitación para luego meterme a la cama y porfin descansar.

(En casa de Chouchou)

\- Asi que te convertirás en la octava Hokage- hablo Chouchou mientras comía la última fritura del día.

\- Claro que si, ya lo verás -mencionó muy decidida Sarada mientras apretaba una almohada de la emoción y en su mirada se veía la decisión.

\- Estas muy decidida, he! -

\- Es obvio no? - mientras le arrojaba una almohada a Chouchou

Chouchou al recibir el amohadazo imitó a Sarada y ella también le lanzo una almohada.

Así pasaron un rato hasta caer agotadas riendo como locas para después dormirse.

(Al siguiente dia)

Hoy es un nuevo día, asi que me levanto tranquilamente, tomo una ducha, me visto y bajo a hacer algo para desayunar, dentro de unas horas me reuniré con Shizune puea ayer mencionó que quería hablar conmigo y que tenía un trabajo para mi, pues con Sarada entrenando y Sasuke-kun fuera de la aldea, tendría tiempo de sobra y eso haría que me deprimiera y la cura para eso era mantenerme ocupada.

Sinceramente no me emociona mucho, pero Shizune tiene razón, así que esta vez no pondré objeción, al menos por esta vez.

(Mas tarde)

Llegué como siempre hasta la oficina de Shizune en el hospital, mientras caminaba varias de las enfermeras me saludaban inmediatamente al reconocerme, puesto que no era raro ya que sabían que yo había sido la dicípula de la gran Tsunade.

Cuando ya estuve frente a la oficina de Shizune toque la puerta esperando un 'adelante' que escuché cuando tocaba por segunda vez, abrí la puerta con suma pereza pues la verdad no me apetecía estar aquí, pero ya no modo. Al estar adentro no pude evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar que hace ya varios años también estuve en una oficina igual a esta, claro, antes de que fuera por Sasuke-kun, por un momento me pierdo en el tren de los recuerdos, hasta que...

\- !Sakura! - me grita Shizune, al parecer me llamaba desde hace unos minutos.

\- Ha!, lo siento... Es solo que... - la verdad ni siquiera tenía una buena excusa.

\- Bueno, al asunto - menciona suspirando - Necesito que me ayudes a recolectar unas hiervas en específico para preparar unas medicinas.

\- Pero ese es el trabajo de...-

\- Eso ya lo se, pero quiero que tu lo hagas, entendido - me interrumpió.

Al final acepté sin mucho animo, pero igual supongo que eso serviría para distraerme un poco.

Igualmente sin animo salí del hospital rumbo a mi casa para empacar algunas cosas, pues al leer la lista que Shizune me dio, noté que varias plantas en ella carecen muy lejos de la aldea y por lo menos tardaría una semana en llegar a ellas.

Antes de irme, pues Shizune insistió en que partiera hoy mismo, le dije a Sarada lo que había sucedido, esta solo rió y concordando con Shizune me insistió en que era bueno para mi salir unos días para relajarme, y ella se quedaría en casa de los Akimichi.

Finalmente salí de la aldea despidiendome cariñosamente de mi adorada hija y partiendo solo como una mochila en mano y unos cuantos cunais por si algo sucedía en el camino.

\- Primera parada, Suna - digo dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

okis eso fue todo por ahora! gracias y hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Holis aquí yop con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y perdonen si cometo alguna falta, y no olviden decirmelo, pues eso me ara mejorar, para poder darles una historia mas limpia, agradable, y amena.

Advertencia: un poco de OoC.

Pareja: SasuXSaku.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia: Mia, sin fines de lucro.

Dentro De Mi

Capitulo 2

-Bien, ya tengo todas las plantas- digo revisando la lista de Shizune -encontré dos en la aldea de la arena, una la aldea de la roca, dos en la aldea de la lluvia y una en la aldea de las olas- repasando la lista, pero al llegar al final noto que una parte de la lista hay algo escrito, leo con cuidado y al parecer es el nombre de una planta mas.

-Lo que me faltaba- menciono sin ánimos pues pensaba que había acabado.

Pero por alguna razón no reconozco el nombre de esa planta, y por mas que trato de hacerlo no puedo recordar.

-No importa ya es de noche, así que mañana por la mañana llamaré a Shizune y le preguntare.- mientras bostezo entro en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

Por ahora me encuentro en el país de las olas, en un pequeño hostal a unos metros del mar, y mientras escucho a lo lejos el vaivén de las olas empiezo a quedarme dormida.

(En un lugar muy lejos del país de las olas)

El pequeño lobo que anteriormente se había adentrado y salido de un siniestro y oscuro bosque, aora se encontraba ya muy lejos del mismo sin rumbo aparente portando con sigo el extraño objeto que tomó del templo en ruinas.

Mientras este mas seguía su camino, mas parecía estar siendo controlado por alguien o algo, y en ese algo erradicaba la razón.

(Al día siguiente)

-Muy bien Shizune... Si, si la buscaré... No, no regresaré si ella... Bien, nos vemos dentro de una semana y mas te vale cuidar a Sarada mientras no estoy- suspiro al colgar el teléfono con resignación.

Si, una semana mas de viaje ya que a la querida Shizune se le ocurrió ponerme a buscar una planta que probablemente ya ni exista, y si aun existe llegar a ella me tomará un día de ida y uno de regreso en barco, un dia mas para buscar la planta en una isla que ni conozco y si me apresuro me tomara dos días regresar a Konoha, asi que si 'una semana más' mantengo en mente mientras me dirijo al barco que me llevará hacia la isla.

El viaje pasa rápido para mi suerte y llega a su destino al anochecer, justo unas horas antes de lo planeado.

Rapidamente desembarco y me dirijo hacia el primer lugar que me indicaron podría pedir indicaciones y una habitación para pasar la noche.

Mientras llego al lugar donde podré descansar, noto que el lugar es algo precario y carente de modernidad, es como si el lugar se hubiera quedado perdido en el tiempo. Las casas son muy antiguas fabricadas con madera de palmas y una que otra con una mezcla de barro y paja muy antiguas y simples.

Segun las indicaciones del capitan del barco, debo de llegar a la casa con un pequeño letrero que dice 'POSADA' con enormes letras de color café.

Finalmente después de caminar unos cuantos metros desde la playa puedo divisar la dichosa cabaña.

Al entrar una linda joven de cabello costaño, ojos pardos, piel bronceada y una calida sonrisa me da la bienvenida.

-Bienbenida usted debió de haber venido del barco que acaba de llegar hace unos minutos- solo atino a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de afirmación, aunque pensándolo bien este pueblo es muy pequeño y es lógico que al no saber quie soy sepa que vine en el barco.

-Bienvenida a la isla Kanade, supongo que quedra una habitación- y sigue sorprediendome la rapidez en la que actúa y yo como una analfabeta solo atino a decir un 'Si'.

-Sigame por favor- empezando a caminar, así que solo atino a seguirla.

Despues de una pequeña negociación por la habitación y algo de información sobre la planta me dispongo a dormir bien para encontrar la última planta de la lista y regresar lo antes posible a Konoha

Abro los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces intentando aclarar mi visión, cuando logro divisar algo puedo ver claramente a...

-Sasuke-kun- afirmo mas que preguntando al notarlo de espaldas a mi.

Me apresuro rápidamente a tocarle el hombro, pero antes de que lo toque él mismo se voltea, me mira fijamente y abre la boca muy lentamente.

-Eres una molestia- menciona.

-Que?- pregunto aun sin entender el porque de sus palabras.

-QUE ERES UNQ MALDITA MOLESTIA- grita dejando sorprendida.

-Cariño porque pa... A... A...- y mi voz se fue, por mas que intentara hablar el sonido no salía de mi boca, en un intento desesperado alce la mano intentando pedirle ayuda a Sasuke-kun pero este solo me vio despectivamente.

-Eres y siempre seras una molestia- me dice de forma gelida y sin sentimiento dejandome mas sorprendida aún.

-Molestia, molestia, molestia, molestia...- repite sin cesar, el sonido se vuelve mas fuerte, tanto que comienza a dolerme la cabeza, en un último intento llevo las manos hacia mis oidos intentando ahogar sus palabras pero solo se intensificaron más, hasta que un sonido mas fuerte hace que me sobresalte.

-Señorita ya amaneció, necesita algo?- pregunta la señorita de anoche desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No gracias, en un momento salgo- respondo de inmediato algo agitada, al parecer solo fue un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla.

Suspirando aliviada me concentro en vestirme para salir lo mas rápido que pueda y regresar a Konoha lo antes posible.

Ya fuera de la habitación paso rápidamente por algo de comida para mantener mis fuerzas.

(En Konoha)

-TORRE HOKAGE-

-Buenas noticias- pregunta Shikamaru a Naruto mientras este último sonríe confirmando las palabras del pelinegro.

-Regresara mañana por la tarde- contesta con una enorme sonrisa en lus labios.

-Justo a tiempo para los exámenes chuning-

-Si, asi podra ver a Sarada covertirse en chuning, ya que Sakura no está- responde el rubio.

-Sakura no esta?-

-Es que Shizune la vio algo deprimida y la envió en busca de unas plantas algo extrañas para disyraerla un poco- mientras se rasca la cabeza recordando lo alterada y preocupada que se veía Shizune cuando se lo comentó.

-A mi tampoco me vendría mal un descanso- menciona Shikamaru dando un largo bostezo.

-Eso sera hasta que deje de ser Hokage- provocando que al pelinegro le salga una gotita de sudor y suspire con resignación.

(En la isla Kanade)

Ahora me encuentro al pié de un volcán dormido, al parecer el maa se solidificó en la cima haciendolo ver como una montaña cualquiera.

Solo un tipo de planta crece dentro de un volcán y por su apariencia que se asemeja a un puñado de cristales en punta, muchos la confunden con simples cristales sin saber realmente lo que es. Ese tipo de plantas y esta en especifico crece solo en cierto tipo de volcanes y crece solo una pequeña cantidad, pero si el volcán hacía erupción esta se desintegraba, es por eso que conseguirla era una tarea imposible.

Pase casi toda la mañana buscando dicha planta pero esta parecia no querer dar señales de vida, seguí buscando el resto de la tarde pero aún no tenia suerte he ir a otra isla con un volcán igual a este sería demasiada perdida de tiempo.

Cuando estaba por anochecer y el sol caía lentamente en el horizonte a lo lejos en un pequeño bulto de cenizas se asomaba lo que parecía la punta de un cristal, de inmediato corrí a confirmar si se trataba de la planta y efectivamente de ella se trataba, con cuidado la extraje del suelo e introduje en un pequeño frasco que llevaba conmigo.

Ya aliviada tomé mi camino de regreso a la pequeña aldea, al descender del volcán logré notar a un lado del camino un pequeño cachorro de lobo negro sentado

sobre sus patas traseras como esperando a alguien, no le tomé importancia y seguí mi camino sin notar que el cachorro se levantó y comenzó a seguirme.

De un momento a otro el cachorro saltó ftente a mi impidiendome el paso, se acercó lentamente a mi, y al estar justo en frente noté que abrió su pequeño hocico y soltó un pequeño objeto a mis pies.

El cachorro retrocedió dejandome ver el objeto con mas claridad, cuando pude verlo bien me di cuenta que era un hermoso dije dorado, lentamente me agache a recogerlo, pero cuando lo levanté este se iluminó dejandome a ciegas por un momento.

Cuando por fin logre ver noté que el dije en mi mano había desaparecido al igual que el misterioso cachorro.

Sin tomarle tanta importancia retomé mi camino hacia la posada para poder comer algo ducharme y domir para estar lista pues el día de mañana regresaré a Konoha y si me apresuro tal vez llegue a tiempo para los examenes chuning.

Rapidamente llegue a la posada, pregunté por la ducha y me diriji hacia ella, entre rápido y comencé a desvestirme, el espacio era muy reducido, pues el baño era una pequeña cabaña de madera con un enorne cuenco lleno de agua que ocupaba mas de la mitad de esta dejando poco espacio para moverse.

Dejando todo de lado terminé de desvestirme para porfin ducharme, en eso estaba cuando note un pequeño dibujo dorado en forma de rosa del lado derecho de mi pecho casi llegando al hombro.

-Pero que- como y cuando apareció esto en mi cuerpo pensé, intente rápidamente tallarlo con agua para borrarlo mas no sirvió de nada pues este parecía no querer borrarse.

El dibujo era apenas del tamaño de una moneda, pero eso no quitaba la interrogativa de como apareció en mi cuerpo, seguí intentando borrarlo sin resultado alguno y finalmente me rendí, terminé de ducharme y regresé a mi habitación, ya llegando a Konoha averiguaría como borrarlo.

Okis eso fue todo nos leemos a la próxima, matane. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Holis aquí yop con un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y perdonen si cometo alguna falta, y no olviden decirmelo, pues eso me ara mejorar, para poder darles una historia mas limpia, agradable, y amena.

Advertencia: un poco de OoC.

Pareja: SasuXSaku.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia: Mia, sin fines de lucro.

Dentro De Mi

Capítulo. 3

Finalmente llegue a Konoha, iba cansada y llena de polvo pero llegué y eso me alegraba mucho.

Llegando a Konoha pasé por la entrada y fuí directamente con Shizune para por fin terminar con la tediosa misión que me dio.

Se podría decir que la misión me distrajo un poco, que lo que se suponía debia de hacer, pero no se lo diria Shizune.

Luego de ir a ver a mi queria amiga me dirigí a la casa de Chouchou para recoger a mi querida, querida hija pues esta se quedo con su amiga mientras estuve fuera y ya la extrañaba mucho.

Recorrí las calles de Konoha lentamente e inevitablemente el recuerdo de la isla me vino a la mente, y es que ese tatuaje no se me quitó, y lo gracioso es que fui con Shizune y olvidé mencionarselo, de igual manera la vere mañana, ahora solo ire a recoger a Sarada comeré algo e iré a dor...

-Pero que... - había tropezado con alguien, al fijarme bien me di cuenta que había tirado a una pequeña niña de no mas de cinco años por la fuerza del choque.

-Fijate por donde vas- pero que cosa acabo de decir.

-Lo siento, estas bien- digo reaccionando y a la vez levantando a la pequeña que me mira con una cara de 'estas loca'.

Me disculpo de nuevo y me marcho, ese momento si que fue extraño, cuando vi a la niñita hiba a levantarla y a disculparme, pero de mi boca solo salió un insulto y lo peor es que ni siquiera pude parar, me sentí tan mal.

De tanto pensar no me di cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la casa de Chouchou, dejé mis pensamientos de lado y toque la puerta, tenía tantas ganas de ver a Sarada que no pensé en nada más.

Después de unos minutos Chouchou salió y al verme llamo inmediatamente a Sarada para que esta saliera unos minutos después, cuando finalmente la tuve frente a mi no pude evitar abrazarla tan fuerte como pude.

Nos despedimos de Chouchou y nos dirigímos directamente a casa.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa estaba tan hambrienta, así que cosine algo, y con decir cocine algo me refiero a que preparé algo de ramen instantáneo pues no tenía animos de cocinar eso era lo único que podría hacer rápido.

Cuando el ramen estuvo listo nos centamos a comer, era agradable por fin estar con mi amada hija, la vi un momento muy contente de tenerla y ella al notarlo me sonrió a lo que contesté con una sonrisa y un 'Te amo hija' apenas lo dije cuando su rostro se empezó a difuminar y todo se volvió oscuro.

Pasado unos minutos estando en la oscuridad, a lo lejos vi a una pequeña niña de cabello negro, creí que era mi pequeña Sarada, pero al acercarme mas a ella me di cuenta de que no era, pues esta tenía el cabello mucho mas largo que mi hija.

La pequeña niña se encontraba sentada en el suelo rodeando sus piernas con sus pequeños y delgados brazos, mientras mas cerca de ella me encontraba, mas podía oir unos sollozos, estaba a punto de tocarla...

-Mamá- e inmediatamente volteé y al hacerlo vi a Sarada.

-Te odio- salió de la boca de adorada hija, pensé que era un error o estaba escuchando mal, mas no era así.

-Te odio- volví a escuchar.

-Eres una molestia- oí de repente a mis espaldas, y al voltear vi a Sasuke-kun tan serio como siempre, su mirada tan gelida que podía sentirla sobre mi.

-Que di-dijiste- apenas creía lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Eres una maldita molestia- Escupió sin mas.

-No- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Te Odio- oí de nuevo pero ahora ambos lo decían al mismo tiempo, no estaba preparada para oir eso así que solo salí corriendo, me dolió y mucho, corrí y corrí tratando de alejarme.

Pero el huir no solucionó nada pues oía cada ves mas fuerte el 'Te Odio' no lo soporte mas así que tape mis oídos, pero el sonido no se hiba, llegue al punto en el que no soporté mas y grité fuertemente.

En el momento en el grité todo se desvaneció, y en un instante me di cuenta que había sido solo un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla, la segunda pesadilla. abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude, observé mi alrededor y al parecer me encontraba en mi habitación, estaba sudando y muy agitada, como fue que llegué aquí pensépensé rápidamente al recordar que antes estaba en el comedor de mi casa, la verdad no lo se pero esa pesadilla no me gusto nada.

Me levanté de la cama algo débil, pero caminé hasta el baño para lavarme la cara y tratar de olvidar esa pesadilla.

Caminé lentamente, abrí la puerta del baño y entré, giré lentamente la llave del lavamanos y el agua comenzó a caer, tomé un poco entre mis manos para lavar mi rostro sin mirar el espejo que se encontraba frente a mi, al levantar la vista y enfocar la mirada en mi rostro me sorprendí de sobremanera aciéndome dos pasos atrás y la razón de eso es que mi lindo cabello rosa se había hido, llevé mis manos hacia el mismo, lo toque lentamente y en efecto este había cambiado de un rosa suave a un negro extremadamente oscuro, seguía corto pero ahora era negro, 'NEGRO', retrocedí un par de pasos mas sin poderlo creer.

Creí que mis ojos me jugaban una mala pasada pero no era así, efectivamente mi cabello ahora era negro, inmediatamente intente hechar diferentes cosas en el, pero nada de lo que usaba funcionó, y antes de entrar en pánico decidí relajarme un poco y tomar las cosas con calma, bueno era solo cabello finalmente, ya volvería a la normalidad o al menos eso esperaba, así que no había mucho de que preocuparse, deje eso de lado y salí de la habitación tenía que hablar con Shizune, ella probablemente podria ayudarme, cuando salí de la habitación al cerrar la puerta tras de mi percibí el sonido de un vaso quebrándose e inmediatamente volteé a ver de donde provenía el sonido, era Sarada parece que al verme se sorprendió tanto que votó el vaso que al parecer me traía.

-Cariño que pasa- Tratando de sonar normal.

-T-tu, t-tu cabello- mencionó muy sorprendida.

-Si lo se, es...-

-NEGRO- gritó adivinando lo que hiba a decir.

-Es distinto lo se- dije intentando explicar como misteriosamente cambió después de desmayarme.

Invente una excusa muy poco creíble, diciendo que Ino había hecho de las suyas con mi cabello, y antes que preguntara cómo le dije que tenía que ver a Shizune para que lo arreglara.

Salí corriendo de casa sin siquiera esperar a que mi hija dijera algo mas a pesar de que aun eran las 8 de la noche salí corriendo.

De camino a casa de Shizune no podía evitar preguntarme que era lo que me estaba pasando, tan enfocada estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté a las personas de mi alrededor que aun se encontraban en las calles a esas horas, parecían mirarme algo desconcertadas, de un monento a otro, ya sea por los cuchicheos u otra cosa logré notarlo y sin pensarlo dos veces solo volteé hacia donde se encontraban.

-!SI, ES NEGRO, ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ELLO!- Solté sin mas para luego seguir caminando con cara de pocos amigos y dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta de la impresión. Por alguna razón no me importó lo que pensaran y seguí mi camino.

Cuando por fin llegué con Shizune entré a su casa sin siquiera dignarme a tocar, me dirigí hacia su biblioteca donde suele estar por las noches cuando no va al hospital.

Al entrar en esta ella me vió algo desconcertada, caminé hacia ella y al estar frente a esta puse ambas manos en sus hombros para luego sacudirla como loca.

-QUE ME ESTÁ PASANDO- Le grité.

\- No lo se, pero primero calmate para poder hallar una solución- Apenas pudo decir de la impresión que le causé al entrar de sorpresa.

Pasamos un tiempo hablando y le expliqué cada detalle por mas minimo que fuera, desde la misión, los sueños, el extraño tatuaje en forma de rosa y mi extraño comportamiento hace unos instantes, sin olvidar lo de mi cabello.

-Si te soy sincera Sakura... No tengo idea de lo que te esté pasando, pero no debes de preocuparte tanto, solo es tu cabello y lo de tus sueños es debido al estrés que pasaste con lo de Sarada, fue hace poco y puede que tu mente aun no lo supere- Trato de calmarme -Y tu cabello simplemente puedes esperar a que se quite, teñirlo o usar una peluca- terminó diciendo así de simple.

Mentalmente me golpeaba la cabeza, como no lo pensé antes, la solución era muy simple y yo complicandome la vida.

Después de eso sin mas que decír del asunto le agradecí a Shizune sus consejos, me despedí de ella y regresé a mi casa ya mas calmada, además que otra cosa podía salír mal.

Llegué a casa como a eso de la 11 de la noche justo a tiempo para tomar una larga siesta para recuperar fuerzas y la cordura, eso era, estaba agotada y no había descansado casi nada.

Entré sin hacer ruido para no alarmar a mi niña, subí las gradas lentamente, crucé el pasillo y al estar frente a la puerta de mi habitación una voz me hizo dar un brinco del susto.

-Madre que horas son estas de venir- mencionó a mis espaldas.

-Y tú, que horas son y no te has dormido, vete a dormir en este instante jovencita- musite algo molesta, Sarada solo reaccionó con un 'está bien' de mala gana.

Cuando ella hubo cruzado el pasillo y entrado a su habitación, dí un largo suspiro para después girar la perilla de la puerta y entrar. Ya dentro decidí dirigirme hacia el baño darme una larga ducha y finalmente dormir, después de un día tan agitado lo necesitaba.

Me duché y me puse el pijama para dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día.

(Al día siguiente)

Desperté muy agitada y la razón era misma de ayer, la pesadilla sobre Sarada, Sasuke y la extraña niña de cabello negro, pero esta vez no le daría tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Bien, hoy me duchare rápido y me iré al hospital- dije para mi misma mientras me dirigía hacia el baño. Me desvestí rápido entre en la ducha y salí inmediatamente de esta sin siquiera haberme bañado y la razón fue solo una...

Bien eso fue todo por hoy, perdon por la demora pero ya regresé y trataré de subir capis mas seguido, gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir mi historia, así que sin mas me despido.

Sayonara y nos leemos a la próxima.


End file.
